


Kotak Kado

by Baelinsh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding, groom maid haechan, i hope they will make up soon, markdong, markhae, markhyuck, not angst, theyre just broke up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelinsh/pseuds/Baelinsh
Summary: Haechan dan Mark baru saja putus.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Kotak Kado

**Author's Note:**

> Karya ini adalah hasil republish dari karya aku sebelumnya yang aku publish di ffn pada tahun 2017 dengan judul "Kita Kapan?" pair Winkdeep. dan juga karya ini pernah aku republish lagi di wattpad dengan pairing Jongsang. Selamat membaca!^^

Kotak Kado

Markhyuck

-

Baelinsh

Haechan mengangkat kotak-kotak persegi berwarna-warni dengan susah payah, mengingat kotak-kotak itu bahkan lebih besar dari badannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ini hadiah yang terakhir," kata Haechan sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Apakah pacar tanpanmu si Sungchan itu sudah datang?" tanya Haechan kepada seorang lelaki manis yang ada di depannya ̶ Shotaro.

"Oh, Sungchan," kata Shotaro sambil mengerjap polos. "Dia bilang sebentar lagi akan datang, katanya dia mau mengurus urusan di kantor terlebih dahulu," jelas Shotaro.

"Pantas saja kau terus menempel denganku, Sungchan _tampan_ mu rupanya belum datang," cibir Haechan. Shotaro hanya tertawa geli merespon Haechan.

"Shotaro, Haechan acaranya belum selesai, ayo cepat kembali!" teriak Taeyong.

"Baiklah, nanti kami menyusul," jawab Haechan sambil terkikik dengan Shotaro.

* * *

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jungwoo Hyung," kata Shotaro manis sambil memeluk sang pengantin ̶ Jungwoo.

"Terima kasih Shotaro- _ya,_ " seru Jungwoo tulus. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil "Kau kapan menyusul?" tanyanya sambil tertawa jahil.

Shotaro merengut.

“Aku hanya bercanda,” colek Jungwoo jenaka.

Shotaro tertawa manis karena colekan Jungwoo.

“Oh itu Sungchan!” ujar Jungwoo semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang lelaki yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Shotaro langsung membalikkan badannya menatap pria tersebut.

“Jungwoo Hyung, selamat!” Sungchan dengan girang berujar. Jungwoo tersenyum sambil bergumam ‘terimakasih’ kepada Sungchan. Shotaro hanya menatap pria tersebut.

“Darimana?” kata pembuka Shotaro ketika Jungwoo kini sudah pergi untuk menyambut tamu lainnya.

“Dari kantor tadi, sebenarnya ada rapat tapi sangking terburu-burunya aku sampai ajak teman aku buat rapat di mobil,” jelas Sungchan.

“Teman kamu?”

“Iya,” angguk Sungchan

"Dimana dia? Di mobil" tanya Shotaro.

"Ngga kok, dia sedang mau kesini, palingan bentar lagi udah ada di belakang aku," jawab Sungchan sambil menunjuk kearah belakang.

Shotaro tampak sangat bingung, "Dimana? Gak ada kok" tanya Shotaro celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan temannya Sungchan.

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Sungchan pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati di belakangnya hanyalah kerumunan tamu-tamu pesta ̶ tanpa temannya. "Lah, Mark mana?" tanyanya celingak-celinguk juga mencari temannya ̶ Mark.

"Mark?" kerut Shotaro.

"Iya, Lee Mark,” jawab Sungchan.

Shotaro mendesahkan nafasnya kasar. “Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?! Disini ada Haechan!”

“Haechan? Ahahaha,” kekeh Sungchan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, tak tampak setitik penyesalan di matanya.

* * *

"Wah, Sungchan berengsek, dia meninggalkanku dengan kotak besar sialan ini dan pergi pacaran," umpat Mark. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil kedua tangannya memegang kotak besar berwarna biru ̶ hadiah pernikahan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas

' _oh shit!'_ erangnya. Hari ini ia sangat sial! Dimulai dari Mark yang seharusnya punya jadwal rapat 4 mata bersama Sungchan, namun rapat itu tak berjalan sesuai rencana ̶ _seharusnya_ mereka rapat di ruangan Mark ataupun Sungchan, namun yang terjadi mereka malah rapat di mobil dengan alasan Sungchan ada acara penting ̶ yang tentu saja ada pacarnya̶ yang harus ia datangi dan jika ia absen tentu saja pacarnya akan kecewa. Awalnya Mark menolak, seberapa kuat pun Sungchan meminta, Mark tetap tak acuh. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah fakta terlintas di benak Sungchan dan membuat ia yakin 1000000% kalau Mark tak akan menolaknya

“Kudengar dari Shotaro Haechan akan datang ke pesta ini,”

Muka Mark tiba-tiba berubah, menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar ̶ sama seperti ketika ia menolak Sungchan tadi.

“Kemudian?” tanya Mark acuh tak acuh.

“Dia jadi _bride maid_ pasti dia sangat cantik,” Sungchan berusaha menggiring imajinasi Mark tentang seberapa cantiknya Haechan jika menjadi _bride maid._

_Sial!_

Mark mengumpat dalam hati.

_“Ekhem,”_ dehem Mark gugup. “A-aku lapar, aku akan ikut untuk numpang makan,” terimanya dengan beribu alasan.

Sungchan tersenyum menang _‘kena kau Mark’_

* * *

Mereka 'rapat' di mobil dengan sangat tidak nyaman, bisa dibilang ini seperti bukan rapat. _Heol_! Bagaimana cara mereka bisa rapat jikalau Sungchan masih fokus meyetir. Mark masih sayang nyawa.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di gedung resepsi, Sungchan dengan tergesa-gesanya meninggalkan Mark ̶ yang bahkan belum selesai melepaskan _seat belt_ nya ̶ sambil berkata "Tolong bawakan sekalian hadiahnya ya, kumohon…. Shotaro sudah menungguku dari tadi, aku tak ingin terlambat, hadiahnya ada di bagasi, bawakan sekali, okay," kata Sungchan dan kemudian meninggalkan Mark.

Mark mendengus. _'tak apa, setidaknya hadiahnya bukan kulkas'_

Dan disinilah Mark. membawa hadiah yang bahkan besarnya hampir sama dengan kulkas. Walaupun berat barang ini tidak terlalu berat bagi Mark—karena ototnya sudah sangat mumpuni untuk membawa barang seberat ini, namun dengan sialnya kini ia malah terjatuh karena hadiah tersebut ̶ sebenarnya masalahnya ada pada tali sepatunya, tapi siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti berpikir bahwa ia terjatuh karena barang besar sialan ini. Ia sangat malu sekarang, pejantan macam mana yang terjatuh dengan anggunnya hanya karena sekotak hadiah, ia ingin sekali mengutuk Sungchan, kakinya, dan kotak hadiah tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia mengutuk lebih jauh, suara halus seseorang telah menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Apakah kau tak apa?" tanya _'seseorang'_ tersebut.

Mark terdiam. Ia kenal suara itu, suara manis yang sangat familiar di telinganya, setidaknya seminggu yang lalu suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menatap kebawah. Malu sangat malu sekali. Ia tak ingin bertemu orang itu dengan keadaan seperti ini ̶ terjatuh karena kotak hadiah.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya orang itu lagi. Suaranya semakin tampak cemas karena melihat keadaan Mark yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mark menjadi gila. Sebagai tambahan, sekarang ia juga ingin mengutuk jantungnya yang kini sedang berdebar gila.

Mark berdehem, dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. "A.. aku tak apa," jawabnya dengan suara beratnya yang khas. _Oh shit_! Ia takut orang itu akan mengenali suaranya yang cukup khas. Jantungnya berdebar semakin gila.

"Oh begitu,"

Mark mendesah lega. Orang itu tak mengenali suaranya! Sebenarnya ia sedikit sedih, apakah sudah selupa itu orang itu kepadanya sehingga melupakan suaranya. Namun kelegaannya berubah menjadi kecemasan yang terlebih sangat, saat si orang itu menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah sini ku bantu berdiri," kata orang itu sambil menarik tangan Mark lembut. Dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresi orang itu berubah ketika Mark sepenuhnya sudah berdiri dan menghadapnya."Mark?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hai Haechan," sapa Mark dengan senyum canggung. Ia sangat berharap sekarang Haechan akan menertawainya atau mengejekknya supaya suasana tak menjadi sangat canggung.

Namun Haechan tak kunjung tertawa. Haechan membuka mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu. Mark berharap-harap pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oh kau benar-benar Mark Lee,” lirih Haechan. Mark hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap Haechan.

“A-aku akan masuk,” Mark dengan cekatan mengangkat kotak hadiah tersebut kemudian meninggalkan Haechan yang masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya.

Mark berjalan cepat sambil merutuki dirinya.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Haechan sangat manis. Sialan.

Ia tak menyangka ia dapat menemui Haechan secepat ini. Ini begitu dini bahkan jantungnya belum siap.

Sial!

Apakah kalian tidak melihat tadi bagaimana mata jernih tersebut menatapnya? Oh, dan jangan lupakan penampilan si manis yang tampak sangat cantik dengan jaket krim _bride maid_ nya yang dipadukan dengan pita berwarna senada, Haechan tampak seperti hadiah manis yang sangat indah.

Mark kembali mengutuk dalam hati ketika visualisasi Haechan dengan pita manisnya terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sangat cantik, Mark goyah.

“Mark!” panggil Sungchan membuyarkan pemikiran terdalamnya tentang penampilan Haechan hari ini. Ia menurunkan hadiahnya kemudian membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara.

Dan di sana Jung Sungchan sedang tekekeh sambil berjalan kearahnya. Mark menatap sinis.

“Puas pacarannya?” Mark bertanya sarkas.

Sungchan masih terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Mark. “Kenapa kau membawa kadonya ke dalam?” tanya Sungchan mencoba mengalihkan kekesalan Mark.

_‘ah iya!’_ Mark menatap kado yang ia taruh di lantai. Sialan, sangking gugupnya ia bahkan membawa kotak kado hingga ke _main-hall_ bukannya malah menyerahkan kado tersebut kepada pihak resepsionis, Mark benar-benar malu.

“Bajingan!” umpat Mark. Wah, hari ini ia rajin sekali mengumpat.

Sungchan yang berharap pertanyaannya dapat mengalihkan kekesalan Mark kini menjadi mendesah putus asa karena Mark rupanya semakin tambah kesal.

“Aku akan membawanya keluar,” Sungchan mengambil kotak kado tersebut kemudian berjalan keluar. Mark hanya menatap kepergian Sungchan, ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengikuti Sungchan.

Mark menatap sekeliling, ramai orang, tentu saja. Kemudian netranya menatap prasmanan yang tersaji rapi. Mark lapar, tentu saja prasmanan adalah tujuannya sekarang.

Ia berjalan kearah prasmanan tersebut dan matanya mulai menatap dengan lapar satu persatu makanan yang tersaji.

“Mark!”

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan lapar Mark. Itu si pengantin—Jungwoo.

“H-hyung,” balas Mark kikuk, kini ia mulai berjalan kearah Jungwoo.

“Rupanya kau datang juga!” seru Jungwoo.

“Aku tidak menerima undanganmu—“ ucap Mark pelan.

“Aku meminta Haechan untuk mengundangmu, tapi kata Haechan kau sibuk, untunglah kau datang,”

Pantas dia sama sekali tidak menerima undangan.

“Apa kau sudah makan? Ayo makan dulu. Lucas sedang berbicara dengan ayahku jadinya aku yang berkeliling menyapa para tamu, aku pergi dulu, ya,” pamit Jungwoo.

Mark hanya mengangguk kemudian hendak membalikkan badannya menuju prasmanan, namun sekali lagi Jungwoo mengintrupsinya.

“Mark itu Haechan! Haechan!” Jungwoo melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Lelaki tersebut menyadari lambaian Jungwoo kemudian mulai berjalan kearah mereka.

“Hyung, ada apa?” tanya Haechan setibanya ia di depan Jungwoo—ia tidak menyadari adanya Mark.

“Ini Mark,” Jungwoo menunjuk kearah Mark yang menatap Haechan lekat. Badan Haechan berdesir mendengar nama tersebut, ia dengan terpaksa menoleh ke lelaki tersebut.

Kini Haechan dan Mark hanya saling menatap. Jungwoo menatap heran kedua sejoli tersebut.

“Haechan, bukannya kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya karena ia _sibuk seperti orang gila?_ Sekarang temanilah dia,” Jungwoo sedikit mendorong badan Haechan untuk mendekat kearah Mark. Haechan dengan terpaksa berdiri di depan Mark kemudian berjalan duluan menuju prasmanan, Mark hanya mengikuti.

“Ayo makan,” Haechan berujar dingin.

“Aku tidak lapar,” balas Mark sama dinginnya.

_Gruuk!_

Perut Mark dengan lancangnya berbunyi setelah ia berujar ia tidak lapar. Wah, kerja yang bagus perut!

Haechan memutar matanya malas. _all men do is lie._

“Walau kau tidak lapar tapi kasihanilah cacing-cacing di perutmu, nanti mereka mati,”

Mark mengangguk. “Terimakasih sudah peduli dengan cacing-cacingku,”

Haechan menahan tawanya. Mark melempar sebuah lelucon dengan muka serius, ayolah, itu sangat lucu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa tertawa sekarang. Jika ia tertawa, maka ia kalah.

Mark mengambil satu piring _steak,_ Haechan juga mengambil satu _slice bourbon choco cake._ Tampak Mark berdiri sambil memegang piring, menunggunya selesai mengambil cake. Mark mulai berjalan ketika Haechan sudah berdiri di depannya. Haechan tanpa bersuara mengikuti Mark untuk duduk di meja makan kemudian mereka mulai makan dengan tenang tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

* * *

“Hyung!” panggil Jeno kepada Jungwoo yang kini sedang meminum air mineralnya.

“Hm?”

“Kenapa Haechan bersama Mark? Kau yang menyuruhnya, kan?” tuduh Jeno.

Jungwoo mengangguk, tuduhan Jeno benar. “Kenapa memangnya? Mereka pacaran kan? Haechan bilang ia sudah lama tidak mengontak—“

“Mereka sudah putus,” Jeno memotong cepat.

Mata Jungwoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jeno. “Putus? Sejak kapan?”

“Belum sampai sebulan, mungkin sudah dua minggu—atau seminggu,” tebak Jeno.

“Haechan tidak bilang. Ia hanya bilang kalau Mark _sibuk seperti orang gila_ sehingga mereka jarang bertemu, aku benar-benar tidak tau,” Jungwoo berujar panik.

“Kau tau kan Haechan bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar masalah pribadi, apalagi dengan dirimu yang kemarin sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Aku saja tau dari Sungchan,”

Jungwoo hanya mengangguk paham dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia menatap Mark dan Haechan yang sedang makan di meja di ujung sana. “Kenapa mereka putus, padahal mereka terlihat manis bersama,”

Jeno hanya mengangkat bahu merespon Jungwoo. “Setiap orang kadang hanya butuh waktu untuk saling memahami,”


End file.
